Back Home
by butterchicken
Summary: For the longest time, Ariel has waited for Jim to return as he promised. During this time, she has time to review their friendship, and vow that, if he ever returns, she'll share her true emotions. May write a second chapter, but this can be a standalone
1. Chapter 1

Hello again my wonderful viewers. Sorry for the delay, but here's an early Christmas gift. Before we begin, I do have a few notes about this story.

1\. This story is loosely based off a song I wrote when I was in high school

2\. Ariel was never a mermaid in this story

3\. I may write a sequel chapter detailing Jim's point of view

4\. I own none of these characters

All that out of the way, enjoy the show! :D

Her eyes skimmed the shoreline, looking for any familiar boats. Once again, nothing. Sinking down to the ground, Ariel Triton sadly drew her fingers in the sand. He should have returned months ago! He promised! Closing her eyes, she thought back to the day she met Jim Hawkins on that very beach...

*ten years ago*

"Catch, Ariel!" Ariel giggled as Aquata tossed the giant beach ball over to the youngest sister. Ariel took off in persuit, laughing as her tiny feet left imprints in the sand. Snatching the ball, she turned to throw it back, but something caught her eye. "I'll be back!" She began, throwing the ball to Andrina. Running to the water, she saw a young boy aged five crouched over in the shallow part of the waters. He had very short brown hair, a gap-toothed grin and was wearing rather tattered clothes, Ariel couldn't help but notice. None the less, she got closer and said "Hello." the boy jumped in surprise and looked up, a look of fear in his eyes. Ariel crouched down next to him, looked down at his dirt-caked nails, then back up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked. The boy nervously replied "I'm looking for the treasure..." "Treasure?" Ariel asked. "That sounds like so much fun!" The boy forced a smile and resumed digging. "Mommy and Daddy told me that pirates leave burried treasure on beaches and I want to find some." "May I help?" Ariel asked. The boy shrugged. "If you want... But the treasure is mine." Ariel rolled her eyes. "I don't want any treasure, just the fun!" The boy shrugged and pointed at an area for her to start. As the two of them dug, Ariel finally said "I'm Ariel. What's your name?" "Jim." The boy replied, moving a rock aside. The two of them continued digging when Triton came up. "Ariel. There you are! It's time we go home for lunch." Ariel dipped her hands in the water and stood up. "Ok, Daddy." Before she left, she turned back to Jim. "Want to hang again?" Jim blinked in surprise. "If you want... I live in that house over there." He pointed to a small house on a hill overlooking the water. "Great! One day I'll come over and we can play!" With that, she took her dad's hand and they headed home.

*Present time*

Ariel smiled to herself. She had held true to her word, and three days later, she was at his doorstep, inviting him out to play. Ever since then, the two of them were central fixtures in each other's lives. Ariel sighed. She figured what would happen next was almost inevitable. Every piece of media she watched and every book she read had this happen. Looking down, she sighed as she saw she drew another heart.

*Five years ago*

"Well, I did it." Jim smirked as he threw open the door to Ariel's room. "Don't you ever knock?" Ariel retorted, looking up from the book she was reading. Jim shrugged and slunk into her beanbag chair. "Your dad let me in. Told me to head on up. Anyway, I did it. They said I wouldn't have the balls, but I did it." "Did what?" Ariel asked. For some reason, she was finding it harder to look him in the eye. Turning his head slightly, Ariel saw a sparkle in his earlobe. "You pierced your ear?" She asked in disbelief. Jim shrugged. "No other boy in our class has a pierced ear, figure I'd give it a try." Heading over, he flopped down on Ariel's bed and hung his head over the edge. "Up for going to the beach?" He asked. Ariel smirked to herself. Something about the two of them and water... you would have thought they were secretly a mermaid and a pirate. "If you want to, Captain Hawkins." "Captain, huh?" Jim joked. Ariel paused in thought. "Nah, you're more of a cabin boy." "Hey, take that back!" Jim replied. Ariel smirked in response. Jim finally tackled her. "Come on, take it back." Giggling Ariel refused. Suddenly, she became consious of how close he was to her. How... if she only moved an inch closer she could... no! She couldn't! This was her best friend! He was off limits! Jim seemed to realize something was wrong, so he climbed off of her and moved away. "Still up for the beach?" Ariel asked, trying to ignore what happened. Jim smiled at her. "You know I'm always up for that. Once the two of them had their stuff ready, they headed down together, trying to figure out what had happened between them.

*Present time*

"Why did he have to leave me?" She wondered out loud. It wasn't fair! She didn't even get to tell him she loved him! Closing her eyes, a stray tear slid down her cheek. The two of them should have gone on this journey together! But instead, he had left and she stayed behind, landlocked. She still remembered that night.

*Five months ago*

"Do you really have to leave?" Ariel asked, hoping this was a sick, twisted joke, or even a nightmare. Jim nodded as he tossed a change of clothes in the boat. "Ari... I have to do this. I need this as a chance to mature... become a stronger man, and not just the little brat I am." At that, he glared at himself. "I need to find my purpose." Ariel frowned. "Well, can I... come with you?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. She hoped, maybe... maybe on sea she could find her own purpose, and maybe gather the courage to confess. Jim shook his head. "I can't take you away from your family for our own selfish purpose. But I'll be back in the month to come. I promise." Pulling his best friend into his arms, he held her tight to him as Ariel fought back tears. After what seemed like an eternity, he let her go. "See you soon." he replied, hopping in the boat as it pulled away from shore. Ariel hung her head as the boat disappeared into the moonlight. Trudging home, she crawled into bed. A tear spilled from her eyes, then another. Finally, she whispered those three words she had never said before. "I love you..."

*Present time*

"He's not coming home today." Ariel whispered to herself. She got up from the sand and turned to leave. If his boat capsized, she would have heard long ago, so maybe he was just delayed... maybe he was kidnapped, or maybe he found his special someone, but she knew she couldn't spend her days on a beach waiting for a boat that was never going to arrive. Turning she was about to leave, when she paused and turned. A familiar boat was coming forward, with a familiar man waving at her. Excitedly, Ariel kicked off her shoes and ran to meet him. Today was the day she'll tell him she loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Set the course for home!" Jim Hawkins called to himself, adjusting the sails and hopping down from the mast. It had taken him way longer than he expected, but he was finally finished his journey. He had met many people, visited new places, and gone on many new adventures. After a few months passed, all he wanted to do was go home again. He couldn't wait to see his mom and... Ariel. Jim smiled sadly to himself at the thought of the beautiful, feisty redhead he was forced to leave behind. As much as it hurt, he knew this journey would be good for both of them... the boy he was then would never be a good match for Ariel.

*Five years ago*

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" His mom scolded. Jim exhaled through his nose. He didn't mean to cause trouble, but it always followed him.

"It's not as bad as it seems..." He began.

"Not as bad?!" Sarah retorted, "you don't realize the severity of what you did!"

"It was one beer." Jim countered.

"It's not just that! You've cut class, and there was that fist fight you got into... now the board is thinking of expelling you!" She added. Jim lowered his head. Was it really his fault that the football team invited him for a drink? He didn't realize it was alcohol until his first sip, and by then, the principal was already apprehending everyone. "I'm going to have to go down and plead for them to reconsider." With that, she got up and left.

Jim turned and looked at his reflection. He knew how everyone saw him: A good for nothing juvenile delinquent... A hooligan... a pirate. He sighed to himself, in times like this, the one thing he needed was time with Ariel, the only person who saw him for what he truly was, the one person who could make it all right. Writing a note and leaving it on the table, he grabbed his keys and headed over. On the way down, people were shooting him glares, murmuring things that were unsavory, and letting him know they considered him unwelcome in their town. Crossing a street, he paused as he saw a flyer for a new boatshop. Biting his lip, he looked around as everyone avoided him.

"I've got to get out of here..." He muttered, pocketing the flyer and heading to Ariel's.

*Present time*

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled flyer. He wasn't sure why he kept it after all these years, maybe as a reminder to return home, maybe to jot down notes for later. Steering the boat to avoid crashing, he plunked down. "I wish I was with you, Ari..." He whispered to himself. Throughout his travels, the one reoccurring thought, was Ariel, and what her reaction would be to how much stronger he was. He closed his eyes as he remembered their last conversation five months ago.

*Five months ago*

"Jim... phone's for you." Sarah called out. "It's Ariel."

"I can't come to the phone." He replied, throwing things in his suitcase. He didn't want to pick up the phone, hear her voice and immediately scrap the plan. This had to be done tonight. Once he was all packed, he closed the case and headed out. His mom was waiting for him, tears in her eyes. "Mom... I have to do this." He began.

"Isn't there another way?" Sarah asked. Jim shook his head.

"I need to start fresh... once things have blown over, and I know my place, I'll return."

Sarah ran forward and took her son in her arms. "I love you, Jim." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mom." He replied.

Sarah kissed Jim's head. "Please be careful." Jim nodded, heading down to the dock where his boat was waiting for him. Tossing his suitcases into the boat, he heard a

"Wait!" Turning in surprise, he saw Ariel running towards him, tears in her eyes. Jim gulped; this was going to be harder then he thought. "Can't I come with you?" Ariel pled. Jim felt his heart break slightly. He wanted to bring her along but this had to be for himself alone. Instead, he pulled her into his arms.

'You know I love you.' He thought, 'you'll be alright.' Breaking apart, he forced a smile. "Goodbye for now." Hopping on the boat, he cast off. "Wait for me..." He whispered to himself.

*Present time*

"Land ho!" He looked up as the familiar beach came into view. Jim's heart leapt as he saw the sillhouette of a familiar redhead on the shore. "Ariel..." He whispered. She didn't seem to notice him, instead, she was walking away. "Ariel..." He whispered. As if he heard him, she turned. He hopped on the mast and waved to her. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the water to meet him. Jim hopped off the boat and ran towards her too. They met halfway in a great big hug. "I missed you..." He whispered.


End file.
